


Compendium

by ashtin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/pseuds/ashtin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of VIXX drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. taste

“How is it…?” The maknae chanced once Hakyeon had gotten a couple of bites down.

The night was late, the rest of the members having long since gone to bed. Up until then the only noise throughout the entire dorm had been the clanking of his hyung’s silverware against the dish of questionable pasta that was Sanghyuk's umpteenth try at a new invention. This time it was supposed to be shrimp alfredo… with a twist.

Most of Sanghyuk's dishes consisted of normal recipes with weird little experimental tweaks here and there. It really was hit and miss when it came to how the dish turned out in the end, and as Hakyeon took his third bite of pasta he questioned to himself how he let himself fall into this involuntary position of Sanghyuk's official taste tester.

“Hm?” He hummed around the fork thoughtfully, “The sauce is nice.”

It was a bit watery, but anyone could tell that just by looking at it. That had a simple fix at least, just cooking it a bit longer.

“And the shrimp are particularly… crunchy.” He commented and sent a smile across the table.

Sanghyuk drug a hand across his face, “Crunchy?” he mumbled pitifully through his fingers. And here he'd thought the shrimp was the only part of the dish he had going for him. They shouldn't have been even remotely crunchy after cooking in the sauce for so long.

“Ah, and maybe just a tad less salt next time.” Hakyeon added before twirling even more pasta around the fork and taking a bite.

Sanghyuk nodded silently, still bummed that the main point of his dish had ended in a disaster.

“Hey,” Hakyeon half-whispered, knocking their feet together under the table with another of his award winning smiles. “It's not bad at all. Help me finish this and we'll do the dishes together before we go to bed."

  
Sanghyuk glanced at the mountain leftover in the sink and groaned, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't less put off at the thought of doing dishes if Hakyeon would be helping him with them.


	2. lipstick

_I'm going to kill him…_ Sanghyuk thought to himself while doing a slow turn in front of the smudged up bathroom mirror.

Hakyeon had promised that this job would be a breeze, and possibly even fun! What he failed to mention was the embarrassing addition of the required uniform of someone working a party at the overrated and highly overpriced pizza place.

“Aww, you look adorable! I knew you would!” Hakyeon cooed, stepping out of a bathroom stall in his own uniform: an oversized gorilla onesie that looked like it was swallowing him whole.

“I look like Christmas just threw up on me.” Sanghyuk deadpanned while he stared his hyung down in the reflection of the disgusting mirror. “For God's sake, it's not even been Halloween yet!”

“Ayy, don't be so sour… The Rudolph look kind of suits you… in a away… with the nos-”

“Shut up.” The younger grumbled before continuing, “Besides, why do they need a couple of grown-ass men dressed in some cheap-as-fuck animal onesies to entertain a plethora of whiny children? Isn't that what the stupid animatronic rat is for?”

“If you're not going to do anything but complain the entire time then just go home,” Hakyeon snapped back. “They're not going to want such a Debbie-downer working a kid's birthday party, anyway. I'll just work extra for the both of us.”

Hakyeon sighed quietly and turned back to the mirror to straighten out his fringe. He knew this wouldn't be the ideal situation, but it was something, at least.

Sanghyuk felt guilty for uttering a single complaint. He couldn't just not carry through with the job… couldn't afford it. Hakyeon had probably worked hard to even find such an opening for the both of them, and they really needed the money now more than ever.

“Ah.. Fine, whatever. Let's just get it over with.” It was definitely worth seeing the light return in Hakyeon’s beautiful eyes. “But you're buying me pizza after all this is over… Working around it is going to be such a tease.”

“Yaaaay! One moment!” Hakyeon dug through a small bag he'd sat on the corner of a sink until he successfully fished out a small tube of some sort.

“What are you going to do with that…?” Sanghyuk asked with caution, taking an uncertain step back when his hyung uncapped the tube that revealed a bright red lipstick.

“Well, I figure since your nose should match the part-”

“Abso-fucking-lutely not.”

**Author's Note:**

> insp by hyuk's cooking broadcast. lord help him in the kitchen.


End file.
